Użytkownik:Sobek220/175
"RAZAKATOR IX: KOMETA" 4 lipiec 2017, 01:21 Kometa była bardzo blisko Ziemi. Oponeczek: Ma ktoś jakąś lornetę czy coś? (⍜_⍜) Sayori zaczęła szukać lornetki w plecaku. Oponeczek wziął lortnetkę. Oponeczek: ZNOWU KOMETA?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Marika: KOMETA?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sayori: Kometa? (⍜_⍜) Oponeczek: No co wy? Nie pamiętacie?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oponeczek: Ta sama kometa uderzyła w Sobka wcześniej! Tyle, że tamta kometa była.....niebieska? A ta jest.....zielona? (óᗝò) Oponeczek: (óᗝò) Marika wzięła lornetkę od Oponeczka. Marika: (>_ò) . W stronę komety poleciał statek kosmiczny. A na niej ktoś był. Marika: Oponeczek, patrz na to! (⍜_⍜) Oponeczek wziął lortnetkę od Mariki. Oponeczek: (⍜_⍜) Oponeczek: Co tam robi Sobek z Gimbim? (⍜_⍜) Marika wzięła lornetkę. Marika: (⍜_⍜) Sayori: Chwila, MISTRZ?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sayori wyrwała Marice lortnetkę z rąk. Sayori: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sayori: MISTRZU! (⍜ᗝ⍜) . Za uchwyt statku kosmicznego trzymał się Sobek. Sobek: AAAAAH! (>ᗝ<) Gimbi otworzył otwór w statku. Sobek złapał się drugą ręką za uchwyt i podciągnął się. Gimbi i Sobek weszli do statku i zamknęli otwór. Sobek: To był ostatni raz jak z tobą lecę w kosmos! -_- Gimbi: I chyba pierwszy raz kiedy lecisz statkiem! (─ᗜ─) Sobek ubrał się w skafander kosmiczny i wspiął się po drabinie na górę. . Gwiezdny sterował statkiem. Przez właz wszedł Sobek z Gimbim. Gwiezdny: (◉_◉) Sobek: Gwiezdny?! Co ty wyprawiasz?! (òᗝó) Gwiezdny: A co ja wyprawiam? (◉ᗝ◉) Gwiezdny odwrócił się do Sobka. Gwiezdny: Mgła ciemności zakryła moje oczy lżejszą powłoką.....(◉ᗝ◉) Sobek zauważył jak kometa leci w ich stronę. Sobek: Oh nie...(ꗞᗝꗞ) Gwiezdny: A oto ona! Gwiezdny: Kometa! (◉ᗜ◉) Gwiezdny zeskoczył z fotela. Gwiezdny: I wiecie co? Już mnie ta powłoka nie ogranicza! (◉ᗜ◉) Gwiezdny: Już nie jestem Gwiezdnym! (◉ᗜ◉) Skóra Gwiezdnego zaczęła się ściągać a z niej zaczęła wychodzić modliszka. Galaloth: .......wreszcie kokon ukazał pięknego motyla.....(◉ᗜ◉) Galaloth zaczął się powiększać. Galaloth: WOLNY! (◉ᗜ◉) Statek został zniszczony. A Galaloth zaczął się zniekształcać. Gimbi i Sobek lecieli w kosmosie. Sobek: GIMBI?! WSZYSTKO DOBRZE?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Gimbi: (obraca się) Tak Sobek, po prostu nie odlatuj za daleko! (òᗝó) Gimbi: (òᗝó) Gimbi: Oh, spójrz na Gwiezdnego! (óᗝò) Galaloth przekształcił się w meduzę. Galaloth: STRZEŻCIE SIĘ! ¯\_(◉ᗝ◉)_/¯ Galaloth rozłożył skrzydła. Galaloth: JAM JEST GALALOTH! ¯\_(◉ᗝ◉)_/¯ Gimbi zaczął patrzeć mu w oczy. Gimbi: Stary, wyglądasz jak przegryw. (óᗝò) Galaloth: Hej, a ty co? Mądrzejszy? ¯\_(◉ᗝ◉)_/¯ Gimbi: Cóż, powiedziałbym raczej że głupszy ale szczęśliwszy od ciebie. (ó ³ò) Gimbi: A masz! (⇀ᗝ↼) Gimbi powiększył swoją pięść i uderzył Galalotha. I przez to Gimbi odleciał odbijając się od niego. Sobek: GIMBI! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Gimbi: Nie martw się! Wszystko- Gimbi dostał meteorytem. Gimbi: Uhhh....(─ᗝ─) Gimbi: Wszystko będzie- Gimbi dostał kolejnym meteorytem. Gimbi: (─ᗝ─) Gimbi: Wsz- Gimbi dostał meteorytem. I zniknął. Sobek: Yyyyy...(óᗝò) Sobek spojrzał na Galalotha. Sobek: Jesteś Gwiezdnym? Coś mi mówi że nie! -_- Galaloth: Jestem Galaloth. ¯\_(◉ᗝ◉)_/¯ Sobek: O co ci w ogóle chodzi Galaloth? (òᗝó) Galaloth: Po prostu nadszedł czas bym wrócił. ¯\_(◉ᗝ◉)_/¯ Kometa nadeszła.... A z nią moja szansa na ponowne rządy w Multiwersum! Oko Galalotha pokazało obraz szerszenia. Galaloth: Przecież to jest komórka, którą jestem! ¯\_(◉ᗝ◉)_/¯ Sobek: Ooooh, czyli chcesz po prostu tak sobie pochłonąć kometę? (óᗝò) Galaloth: Tak, a potem wy wszyscy zostaniecie pochłonięci przeze mnie. ¯\_(◉ᗜ◉)_/¯ Sobek: Ok, to już mi się nie podoba. (óᗝò) Galaloth: Nie możesz mnie powstrzymać, jestem Galalothem! ¯\_(◉ᗜ◉)_/¯ Galaloth: A już na pewno nie powstrzymasz mnie, kiedy przejmę moc i wiedzę komety! ¯\_(◉ᗜ◉)_/¯ Sobek: To pozwól, że na razie przejmiesz kopa w kosmiczne diamenty! (─ᗝ─) Galaloth zaczął iść w przód jednocześnie odbijając Sobka. Sobek odleciał daleko. Jego Miecz Chmur ześlizgnął się z kabury. I odleciał w głąb kosmosu. Sobek: O NIEE! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek: (⍜_⍜) Sobek: (⍜_⍜) Sobek zrobił głęboki wdech. Sobek: (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: (ᴗ_ᴗ) Sobek: Niech moja moc będzie przy mnie. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: (ᴗ_ᴗ) Sobek: (ᴗ_ᴗ) Sobek: (ᴗ_ᴗ) W stronę Sobka zaczął lecieć kawałek meteorytu. A na nim różowy śluz. Różowy śluz przemówił. Gimbi: Siemanko! (─ᗜ─) Sobek: Gimbi! Nic ci nie jest? (óᗝò) Gimbi: Po za tym, że wszystkie moje części ciała odleciały na całą przestrzeń kosmiczną i od teraz będziesz się musiał mną zajmować do końca swojego marnego życia to nic! (óᗝò) Sobek: Co? (óᗝò) Gimbi: Żartowałem! (─ᗜ─) Śluz zmienił się w Gimbiego. Gimbi: Po za tym, wszystko dobrze u ciebie? (óᗝò) Sobek: Tak. (óᗝò) Sobek: (óᗝò) Sobek: NIE, CHWILA. ZARAZ GALALOTH POCHŁONIE KOMETĘ! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Gimbi i Sobek odwrócili się. Galaloth: Ohoho, taaak. ¯\_(◉ᗜ◉)_/¯ Kometa wpadła Galalothowi do paszczy. Sobek: (⍜_⍜) Gimbi: (⍜_⍜) Sobek: Cholera, on ją już ma! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek i Gimbi przybliżyli się do Galalotha. Sobek: Muszę go powstrzymać! (òᗝó) Gimbi: Za późno młody, kometa już jest w jego rękach! (⍜_⍜) Sobek: Wiesz co? Zaraz zobaczymy kto tu jest wybrańcem! -_- Sobek zeskoczył z kawałka meteorytu. Gimbi: MŁODY, NIE! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek skoczył do paszczy Galalotha. Paszcza Galalotha się zamknęła. . . . . . . . . . . . . Sobek otworzył oczy. Widział koło siebie kometę. Nagle macki wbiły się w nią i zaczęły ją kruszyć. Sobek: -_- Sobek zaczął biec w stronę macek. Jedna z macek to zauważyła i owinęła się wokół Sobka. Sobek został uwięziony. Sobek: Cholera! (>ᗝ<) Sobek: A mój miecz odleciał! (>ᗝ<) Sobek: AAAAAAAA!!! (>ᗝ<) Nagle macka dotykając Sobka została rozpuszczona. Sobek upadł. Sobek: C-co jest? (⍜_⍜) Galaloth: AUŁ! ¯\_(◉﹏◉)_/¯ Sobek: (òᗝó) Macki zaczęły lecieć w stronę Sobka. Sobek użył kul światła. . Gimbi: Co on tam robi?! (⍜_⍜) Galaloth: ¯\_(◉﹏◉)_/¯ Galaloth: ¯\_(◉﹏◉)_/¯ Galaloth: ¯\_(◉﹏◉)_/¯ Galaloth zaczął się świecić na złoto. Galaloth: EH?! ¯\_(◉ᗝ◉)_/¯ Sobek: Błagam, oby moc pozwoliła mi na zachowanie tej samej formy po jej użyciu. (⇀ᗝ↼) . Galaloth: ¯\_(◉ᗝ◉)_/¯ Sobek: BERONONO! Galaloth: ¯\_(◉ᗝ◉)_/¯ Sobek strzelił wielkim promieniem światła w środku Galalotha. Galaloth: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NIEEEEEEEE! ¯\_(◉ᗝ◉)_/¯ Galaloth wybuchł. Macka: JUŻ NIE SPOTKAM SIĘ Z MOIMI BOSKIMI PRZYJACIÓŁMI........(◉ᗝ◉) Sobek dyszał. Sobek: Ufff....przynajmniej nie straciłem bonum! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Gimbi klaskał Sobkowi. Gimbi: Świetnie! (óᗝò) Kometa przestała się świecić na zielono. I............pękła. Z resztek kamieni wylazło wielkie zielone światło. A zielone światło zaczęło się kształtować w jakąś postać. . Sobek: (óᗝò) Adelajda: (ᴗ_ᴗ) Zielona postać Adelajdy otworzyła oczy. Adelajda: Sobek........PAMIĘTASZ MNIE? (◉ᗝ◉) Sobek nagle zaczął powoli odzyskiwać wspomnienia. Sobek: (trzyma się za głowę) Adelajda: (◉ᗝ◉) Sobek: T-tak.....(◉ᗝ◉) Sobek: (◉ᗝ◉) . . 65 milionów lat temu Gimbi strzelił największym pociskiem. Pocisk ruszył w kometę. Gimbi: (òᗜó) . Kometa to zauważyła i odbiła pocisk w górę. ............................... ............................. Gimbi: C-co? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Kometa: NIE TYM RAZEM. (ʘᗜʘ) Kometa uderzyła w podłoże. Zabłysło zielonym promieniem. Sobek: Dawno temu.......zło przemieniło się w zieloną kometę i uderzyła tutaj na Ziemi. (◉ᗝ◉) Życie wymarło. Nic tutaj nie było. 35 milionów lat temu Aż w końcu moc wypluła MNIE. A raczej.....moje pierwsze wcielenie? Uderzyłem w podłoże i przywróciłem życie. Byłem niebieską kometą. 600 lat temu . A potem pojawiłaś się ty jako reinkarnacja niebieskiej komety. Ty byłaś pierwszym wybrańcem ale Wielka Bitwa cię zniszczyła... A potem zreinkarnowałaś się we mnie.... I skończę to czego ty nawet nie zdążyłaś się dowiedzieć. (◉ᗝ◉) Adelajda: A zatem pamiętasz siebie czyli mnie. (◉ᗜ◉) Sobek: Ale czy ty coś wiesz o mnie....o NAS.........O WSZYSTKIM? (◉ᗝ◉) Adelajda: Jako duch widziałam wszystko co DOBRE. (◉ᗝ◉) Sobek: (◉ᗝ◉) Adelajda: (◉_◉) Adelajda: I ZŁE. (◉ᗝ◉) [[Plik:125a51672c688c05e21ca2e9981c8c10f2295f85_00.jpg|thumb|498px]] Adelajda: I teraz jesteśmy tutaj. (◉ᗝ◉) Adelajda wyciągnęła rękę do Sobka. Adelajda: Chodź ze mną Sobek. Do samego końca i do samego początku. (◉ᗝ◉) Adelajda: Albo pozostań tym kim jesteś i wyrównaj wszystkie liście. (◉ᗝ◉) Nagle Sobek zaczął słyszeć jakieś dzwony. Sobek spojrzał w górę. Sobek: C-co to za odgłosy? (◉ᗝ◉) Gimbi: Uuuuuuu......(óᗜò) Sobek widział na niebie gwiazdozbiory przedstawiające jego przyjaciół. Adelajda: Od twojej wolności oddzielają cię................(◉ᗝ◉) Postać: Marika MIŁOŚĆ Postać: ManBearPig NIENAWIŚĆ Postać: Oponeczek PRZYJAŹŃ Postać: Gimbi SAMOTNOŚĆ Gimbi: Ej! (óᗝò) Postać: Liwia ZAZDROŚĆ Postać: Zephyr SEKRETY Postać: Cylou PRZEMOC Postać: Helga GRY KOMPUTEROWE Postać: Gofry ze śmietaną GOFRY ZE ŚMIETANĄ Postać: Kracjusz SMUTEK Postać: Sive SZALEŃSTWO Postać: Maurycy WŁADZA Postać: Nafuna HONOR Postać: Sayori Lojalność Postać: Yunko MATKI Postać: Rin OJCOWIE Postać: Eddie i Igi LEKKOMYŚLNOŚĆ Sobek: (◉ᗝ◉) Sobek spojrzał na Ziemię. Sobek: (◉ᗝ◉) Sobek spojrzał na ducha Adelajdy. Sobek: Mówisz mi, żebym porzucił to co robiłem na Ziemi i nawet nie mówisz że to jest złe! (◉ᗝ◉) Adelajda: (◉_◉) Adelajda: Bo to NIE JEST złe. (◉ᗝ◉) Adelajda: Po prostu oferuję ci nowe życie w nowej egzystencji. (◉ᗝ◉) Sobek: (◉ᗝ◉) Sobek: Myślę, że jestem w stanie przywrócić równowagę w mocy. Chcę zobaczyć co się będzie działo z moim życiem. (◉ᗜ◉) Adelajda: (◉ᗝ◉) Adelajda: Niech ci będzie. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Adelajda odłączyła się od Sobka i zniknęła. Sobek: (ó_ò) Gimbi podleciał do Sobka. Gimbi: I jak młody? (óᗜò) Sobek: Jest dobrze. (óᗜò) Gimbi: (óᗜò) Sobek dostał w twarz jakąś żółtą skórką. Sobek: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek ją odkleił. Sobek: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek: Gwiezdny.....(óᗝò) Gimbi: Wynośmy się stąd! (óᗝò) Gimbi wziął Sobka i poleciał z nim w dół. Podczas powrotu na Ziemię Sobek o czymś myślał... Sobek: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek: Jeżeli ja jestem dobrem......(ꗞ_ꗞ) .... .... . . ... ... .....TO KTO JEST ZŁEM? . . . 11 STYCZNIA 2020 ROKU - "SPOTKANIE" WESOŁYCH ŚWIĄT! . . . . . . . Cylou zamknął wrota. Chór zaczął śpiewać Hallelujah. Cylou ubrany w czarną sułtannę zaczął prowokująco tańczyć. Cylou: (klaszcze) No dalej, WOOOOO!! (>ᗜ<) Chórzystki to zauważyły. Chórzysta: (ꗞᗝꗞ) Chórzysta #6: -_- Jednej z chórzystek spadł śpiewnik. Chórzystka: Oh. (óᗝò) Chórzystka chciała podnieść śpiewnik. Ale ktoś inny już to zrobił. Cylou podał jej śpiewnik. Chórzystka: (óᗝò) Podczas gdy inne dziewczyny śpiewały, Cylou podszedł do tej chórzystki od tyłu i zaczął jej szeptać. Cylou: Muszę przyznać, że to musi być kurwa żenujące być wśród takich dziwek. (óᗝò) Cylou zaczął dotykać chórzystkę po włosach. Cylou: Ale ty moja droga......śpiewasz jak anioł......(ꗞᗜꗞ) Cylou zaczął lizać ją po twarzy. Cylou: Po prostu gdy tylko usłyszałem twój głos, to mi stanął. (ꗞᗜꗞ) Chórzystka: (⍜_⍜) Cylou by przeszkodzić, zwrócił się do innych chórzystek. Cylou: HAAAAALLELUJAH! (>ᗝ<) Cylou: HALLELUJAAAAH! (>ᗝ<) Cylou złapał inną chórzystkę za tyłek. Cylou: OH. (>ᗝ<) Cylou: OH. (>ᗜ<) Cylou: OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH....(ʘᗜʘ) Źrenice Cylou zrobiły się żółte. CDN